Sage
by TekknoNekoRinnie
Summary: An OC story based on a moon goddess vampire who finds herself amongst friends inside of Sunagakure. Tsukiko has been tortured and assaulted, many times. But will this broken and shaded girl find love in the most unexpected place?


The sunset was beginning. It was such a vivid red, like the petals of a scarlet rose ready to prick skin. Like an artery ready to be cut. Like the water of a harvest moon. Like _blood..._

Long, lavish silver hair was spread out on the sand. It would have glistened in the moonlight, if it had not been covered and matted with blood and various pieces of carnage. Yes, if anything, this girl was the goddess of the moon if one ever came to know her. Her eyes were shut tight, for once able to peacefully sleep without being haunted by nightmares. But a twisted smile was plastered across her porcelain face as she dreamt. More than likely, she was dreaming of how she had finally escaped the hell that was forced upon her...

Her body was frail from blood loss and she was nothing but skin and bones because they had always forgotten to feed her. Blood was trickling from her wrists and ankles as well as from her forehead. Her eyes were shut tight. But they were not closed from pain, rather from debating with herself of what she should do. She was so used to the pain; it was like the pain wasn't even there anymore.

Shackles clung to her limbs. They had actually drove metal bars through her shackles to make sure that she wouldn't be able to escape from them, like she really wanted to anyway. She had no reason to live...those whom she called her friends were presumed dead whence they had went missing. They had gone to rescue her, but it seemed as though they were killed in their struggle. A pity really...the few who had actually cared for her, were now slain because of those who chose not to care for her.

It was dark and stuffy down in this prison cell that they kept her in. The strong stench of death wafted about the room, and the smell of rotting flesh danced along with it. There was only a single window, less than half the size of what it should be, and it was bolted with various things, stained with blood, chained, and they even kept bars on it so that the girl would not be able to get away. She had once tried to get through without regard to her own safety, and nearly ended up strangling herself in the process. But that was before she found that her friends were no longer among the living. The very least that she could do was the avenge the pain of her friends...

_That's the only thing that drives me to live_...those were the thoughts that continued to ring through her mind. The moon was still high in the heavens, so night would be brilliant cover for her masquerade. But the question was now, how in the seven hells was she to get out of this God forsaken place?

Shifting noises were heard from outside of her cell, near where the windowpane was, if you could call it that. Tsuki finally opened her eyes, looking over in the direction with crimson and saddened eyes. They were normally a lovely brown, but they easily changed for emotional and mental reasons. A darkened figure could be seen outside, but as soon as her gaze lingered on it, it moved out of her sight. She sighed softly, staring down at the cold, stone floor. She closed her eyes once again, allowing the hours to pass by until someone finally would come in and either try to assault her, or to feed her.

Finally, someone cracked the door open to peer inside. A man with about shoulder length, black hair with dark blue tips walked through the door. He chuckled a little at seeing the pool of blood that had gathered around Tsukiko's body.

"You've not been fighting as much lately...what's the matter? Have we finally broken your spirit?" He asked in a sly tone. He brushed his hair from his jade green eyes to get a better look at Tsuki. She didn't pick her head up, and continued to let it hang. But this man, he was able to tell that she was still conscious...it's not like she was truly able to sleep...only pass out.

"..." Tsuki said nothing to the man that has toiled so hard to make her life this hell on earth. He snarled a little, expecting her to make some comeback to anger him further.

"What? Is there no fight left in you, you little bitch?" He inquired further as he stepped over someone else who was unfortunate and was captured by him. But their death was of the best kind here..._starvation. _He strode over to the bars, and leaned down to look at her closer.

"Fuck you, Noboru!" Tsukiko hissed as she finally looked up. She doubted that he was able to tell that she had been gathering chakra ever since she saw that first gleam of light dash across the sullen darkness. She looked him straight in the eye, sending venomous thoughts into his head of guilt and digression of his conscious mind. She watched him start to seethe with anger, but it was unclear if he was beginning to get angry with himself, or just with her like he almost always was.

"No..." Noboru muttered under his breath as he continued to stare at her. She gave a menacing smirk as she began the second stage of her specialty jutsu, _Tamerai Manako. _He shook his head, holding it trying to make everything stop. Tsuki felt at least a little lucky, if Noboru had seen this jutsu before, she would have been dead by now...she was sure of it.

She was showing all the pain that has been thrown into her heart. Giving him a family to himself, and then having him slaughter them all without his feeling a thing about their deaths. She began to give him an excruciatingly painful death, allowing him to feel every single time that someone cut something off. Yes, but it wasn't as if she was cutting off an arm...she was going to cut off every finger before that. She was going to make him feel all the pain. Every. Last. Bit.

He fell onto his knees, clutching his sickened stomach. His entire body was aching and it felt like he was being burnt alive. His mind felt as if it were being boiled and scraped against the inside of his skull. He let out a loud scream of pain, but no one was able to hear him from the heavily enforced cellar entrance. He crashed forward onto the floor, gripping at his stomach once more, and then coughed up a gracious amount of blood.

Tsukiko smirked as she watched him twitch and writhe in pain in front of her. Noboru was such a deserving man after all. She leered at him, and then she snapped her head to the right violently; a spike from the choker dug deep into her shoulder and caused her to bleed just that much more, but she was unable to feel it. Noboru stood up with a vacant look upon his eyes, and Tsuki couldn't help but to crack a bitter smile upon her face. He began to saunter over, unlocking the cell, and going to unlock all of her shackles and bounding.

As he released the ones around her ankles and wrists, she noticed a fresh blood bubble to the surface of her already dried wounds. He took the collar off of her, and she rose to her feet, still unable to feel any pain whatsoever. She turned toward him, a glint of malicious intent flashed across her eyes, and she knocked Noboru over in a single backhanded-punch. He twitched violently, but did not get up.

She then stalked out of the room, not caring if her blood stained the walls, the floor, or the faces of those who held her captive. She grabbed a rusted knife from the kitchen, since it was right by the cellar, and walked toward the nearest bedroom.

She smiled a twisted smile as she grabbed the door handle, and slowly crept into the darkened room. She shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it so that if there were screams, no one would be able to intervene with her work. Someone was asleep in the bed...she was able to tell because the quilt was rising and falling with the breathing of the sleeper. She walked over and then cringed when she saw the face of the one who was in the bed.

"_Kazuo..._" She hissed as she slowly took her hand over to his throat, enclosing her grasp upon it until she heard the difficulty in breathing that he was having. His eyes snapped open and darted through the dimly lit room, unable to find the source of the one whom was choking him. He saw the small glint of silver as Tsukiko raised her knife over his head, and then he was able to see the glowing red eyes of who had intruded his room. He could see someone standing there, obviously covered in blood, and before he was able to cry out, Tsuki stabbed him violently in the throat. He spurted out the crimson liquid profusely as she repeatedly stabbed him, enjoying the pain and death that she was bringing upon him.

And one by one, the bloody massacre began.

She skinned a few people alive, with their skin hung in the closet and their bodies laying on their beds like they were still asleep. Some people were decapitated, and she put their heads in the fridge for someone to find later. She even cut people into multiple pieces and then stuffed them into cardboard boxes, and then shoved them into the cellar with Noboru.

She walked from the house, and continued on her way back to Sunagakure, where she had been going to in the first place.

As the moon crept down towards the horizon and the sun began to bathe the world in light, thirty-eight people were slaughtered that night in the Ryou household. And Tsukiko's dream...was the reality that was set.

The sunlight crept through her eyes as she slowly looked up. Someone was shaking her awake...She opened her eyes and then shut them immediately, for she was looking directly into the sun. She shifted her head to one side and then opened her eyes again, staring at a pair of black boots that were shuffling nervously on the sand but whomever owned them was not the one who was shaking her.

"Tsukiko! You're not dead!! Come on, get up!" She heard a familiar voice calling to her. She slowly turned her head back to look straight up and came face-to-face with a pair of metallic blue eyes. Long, red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a grin was visible on the girl's face. Tears fell from her eyes. A broad sword was dropped into the already blood-stained sand.

"Tsuki!" The girl shouted as she smiled and hugged Tsuki to her in a tight embrace.

"We were all so worried!" She whispered as she let go and sat back. Tsukiko pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around for a moment, and noticed that there were six nin there...but one of them held a slightly sad smile on her face. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, allowing only Tsukiko and the girl who held a soft smile to remain progressive.

"I'm glad to see that you are well, Tsuki-onee-san..." Rin said in her gentle voice. Tsukiko's dark eyes wandered to the girl with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She wore a black robe over what looked like a white tank top and a pair of black jeans that were cut off at the knee. Blood clearly stained all parts of her clothes. Rin reached out to give an inviting hand to Tsuki with a smile, but Tsuki immediately noticed the cut marks and wounds that bled all over her arm.

"Rin-sama...?" Tsukiko asked in a light, quivering voice. It was not like her to have such a thing in her voice. Rin giggled some.

"Before you even ask, Tsuki-onee-san, yes. I am, indeed, dead. But you'll still be able to see me, unlike everyone else," Rin looked around to the nin that surrounded her and her eyes fell back upon Tsukiko.

"How-"

"I would really rather not say..." Rin turned her head to the side, but then looked back over to Tsuki with a renewed grin on her face, "the Kazekage-sama was very worried. You should talk to him when you all get back." And with that said, Rin vanished from sight and time began to move forward. Tsuki stared at the spot in which Rin had dissipated, but did not say a thing.

"Tsuki?" Jewel questioned as she looked at the silver-haired vampire with a questioning look upon her face. Tsukiko seemed to snap out of it and shook her head slightly, looking around at the nin that were around her. Kankuro, with his black cat-like clothing and mabuki makeup, stood before here along with his sister Temari.

The other two that were present were the other two people that Tsukiko had that whom had died. A girl with long, ebony hair and lush bottle green eyes stood before her as well, with black cat ears and a lengthy coal colored tail. She wore a black tank top and black capris with various ribbons tied around her arms and legs with a bell choker around her neck. Her claws were covered in dried blood, and her fangs were pearly white.

The second girl had about chin-length brown frizzy hair and profound russet eyes. She wore a emerald peasant top and a pair of white jeans that went to her calf. She had a tambourine on her back, sharpened spikes and slightly dull kunai as well as small metal discs were part of the ensemble. They, too, were covered in a light layer of dry blood.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" The first girl whispered, staring in a bit of horror at the way that she was...the current condition of her being.

"What have those monsters done to you!? I'll fucking kick their ass!!" The second one screeched, pulling out a concealed dirk from under her shirt that was most likely held on her waist by a halter.

"We need not worry now," Tsuki interrupted with a slightly oblivious tone in her voice as she gave a dazed smile, "they are all dead."

Everyone looked surprised but no one said a word for quite a few moments. Tsuki sat in a tormenting bliss, that she could not put off. Kankuro spoke up and said that they should get back soon, since they had been missing for far too long and would surely be missed. As they began to drift off, Rin appeared as a transparent figure and followed them slowly, keeping in stride with Tsukiko. And back home to Suna, they walked.


End file.
